


Thank You

by Timelord_Oncer



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 07:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11847126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timelord_Oncer/pseuds/Timelord_Oncer
Summary: Set during the Underbrooke episodesRegina and Rumple are taking a walk through the Underworld, when all of a sudden a woman comes out of nowhere to hug Rumplestiltskin (idk i suck at summaries)





	Thank You

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies this is awful and shorter than I thought oops, but i'm pretty new to fanfic writing so constructive criticism will be much appreciated, this was mostly created because there's so many dead characters i wished they'd brought back during the Underworld episodes.

“I can't believe the saviour made me bring her here” Rumple grumbled to Regina as they wandered the Underworld or “Underbrooke” as Regina named it since it was almost identical to Storybrooke “she does realize I have a million enemies down here who would love to get their revenge” he continues.  
“oh man up” came Regina's snarky reply. 

Suddenly out of nowhere a blur of a woman appears and before Rumplestiltskin can react he is being pulled into a tight hug. The mysterious woman then starts thanking him over and over again much to the shock and surprise of both the dark one and the evil queen.   
“umm you're welcome....” comes the reply of the puzzled dark one. The woman pulls back from the embrace noticing the dark one's confusion “sorry we haven't met” she chuckles “but I have been watching you....wow that sounds creepy but I wasn't specifically watching you that would be weird” she rambles “I mean I don't even know you, well I know of you of course everyone knows the dark one but like I don't know you well enough to be creepily watching you from beyond the grave....and I just made it creepier”   
“is there actually a point to this” Regina sighs impatiently “we have an irritating pirate to save”  
“Right umm yes the point, well first of let me introduce myself I am Colette French”  
Rumplestiltskin frowns at this new information “French??” he says and the woman smirks knowing where his mind has gone “yes, I believe you know my daughter Belle....I just want to thank you for taking care of her when I couldn't, I've been watching since you first made the deal to have her as your maid, I don't know how Belle didn't catch on sooner you weren't exactly subtle” she chuckles then adds “there were at least 50 times I shouted at the pair of you to just get together already because from an outsiders point of view it was incredibly obvious that you were a pair of love sick puppies”  
Regina smirks slightly “yeah anyone could see that” she mumbles.  
The woman hugs him one last time “seriously thank you....I really mean it” she kisses his cheek then turns to leave.

And for once, even though he would deny it, the dark one smiled.


End file.
